yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Bessho/Gallery
Official EmmaBessho.png|Emma's face. Emma face Vr Form.png|Emma's face in her VR form. Emma in Playmaker outfit drawn by Noh.jpg|Emma in Playmaker outfit drawn by Noh Animedia Emma in Animedia May 2017.png|Emma in Animedia May 2017. Weekly Shonen Jump RevolverEmmaBesshoPlaymaker WSJ.jpg|Emma and Revolver in Weekly Shonen Jump Magazine May 2017. Openings & Endings With the Wind Op 1 Emma Bessho.png|Emma in Op 1. Op 1 Emma in her VR form.png|Emma in her VR form. Believe In Magic EmmaBesshoVRAINSED1.png|Emma in Ed 1. Anime Episode 3 Ema Bessho.png|Emma talking with Akira. Episode 8 Emma watching Akira.png|Emma watching Akira in the hospital. Ghost Girl introducing herself to Playmaker.png|Emma as "Ghost Girl" introducing herself to Playmaker. Episode 9 Akira and Ema watching.png|"Ghost Girl" and Akira watching Playmarker and Revolver start their Speed Duel. Ep009 Shoichi using Ghost Girl's cameras.png|Shoichi using Ghost Girl's cameras to watch Playmarker and Revolver's Speed Duel. Ema struggling against the data storm.png|"Ghost Girl" struggling against the Data Storm as Revolver Link Summons "Topologic Bomber Dragon". Episode 11 Ep011 Shoichi created a path for Ghost Girl.png|Shoichi created a path for Ghost Girl to enter the Data Storm. Episode 12 Ep12 Ghost Girl intrigued.png|"Ghost Girl" intrigued by what had happened 10 years ago. Ep012 Playmaker uses the virus-removal program on Blue Angel.png|"Ghost Girl" watching Playmaker used the virus-removal program on Blue Angel. Episode 13 Ep013 Emma and Shoichi.png|Emma meets Shoichi. 13-2 Ema and Yusaku .jpg|Emma talking with Shoichi Kusanagi. 13-1 Emma .jpg|Emma talking with Shoichi Kusanagi. Ep013 Ghost Girl meets Frog and Pigeon.png|Ghost Girl meets Frog and Pigeon. Ghost girl hands over the interview 13-5.jpg|Ghost girl hands over the interview to the frog and the pigeon. Ghost girl during her interview 13-8.jpg|Ghost Girl talking Episode 14 Ep014 Emma hacking Sol's data bank.png|Emma hacking SOL Technologies's data bank. Ep014 Emma and Akira.png|Emma tells Akira to pay her if he wants the backdoor program to infiltrate SOL Technologies's data bank. Ep014 Emma in her living room.png|Emma in her living room. Ep014 Ghost Girl with the backdoor to Sol's data bank.png|Ghost Girl with the backdoor to Sol's data bank. Ep014 Ghost Girl challenges Playmarker.png|Ghost Girl challenges Playmarker. Ep014 Ghost Girl vs Playmarker.png|Ghost Girl vs Playmarker. Ep014 Ghost Girl and Altergeist Marionetter.png|Ghost Girl Summons "Altergeist Marionetter". Ep014 Ghost Girl sends Protocol to the GY.png|Ghost Girl sends "Altergeist Protocol to the GY. Ep014 Ghost Girl Special Summons an Altergeist monster from her Deck.png|Ghost Girl Special Summons an Altergeist monster from her Deck. Ep14 Ghost Girl telling that her preparations are done.png|Ghost Girl telling that her preparations are done. Ep14 Ghost Girl telling that her preparations are done 2.png|Ghost Girl telling that her preparations are done. Ep014 Ghost Girl and Altergeist Meluseek.png|Ghost Girl attacks directly Playmarker with "Altergeist Meluseek". Episode 15 Ep015 Ghost girl declares her skill.png|Ghost Girl reveals her skill Ep015 Ghost Girl about to activate her skill.png|Ghost Girl ready to activate her skill Ep015 Ghost Girl's Skill.png|Ghost Girl activates her Skill "Secret Curse". Ep015 Ghost Girl falls from her D-Board.png|Ghost Girl falls from her D-Board. Ep015 Playmarker saves Ghost Girl.png|Ghost Girl is saved by Playmarker. Ep015 Ghost Girl is helped by Playmaker.png|Ghost Girl helped by Playmaker Ep015 Excode Talker attacks Ghost Girl.png|Ghost Girl attacked by "Excode Talker". Ep015 Ghost Girl lost.png|Ghost Girl lost against Playmarker. Ep015 Ghost Girl and Playmaker talking.png|Ghost Girl informs Playmaker that has now the backdoor to SOL Technologies' data bank. Category:Anime Galleries Category:Image Gallery Category:Images of Emma Bessho